


Primero y último

by Sakura_Ofiuco



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Ofiuco/pseuds/Sakura_Ofiuco
Summary: Cuando finalmente un amor se consuma, puede ser sólo el preludio a un final trágico. Apenas Marín comienza a descubrir el amor con Aioria cuando...
Relationships: Eagle Marin/Leo Aiolia
Kudos: 9





	Primero y último

_LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION, ESTO ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO Y YA SABEN LO DEMÁS…DISFRÚTENLO_

**Primero y último**

Dicen que el primer amor es algo inolvidable. Claro, y Marín creía fielmente en ello. Estaba totalmente segura de que su amor sería insustituible. Quizá por la manera tan infortunada en que se habían dado las cosas.

Desde su llegada al Santuario, hacía algunos años, había tenido una especial amistad con Aioria; ambos tenían en común el ser indeseables en el lugar, ella por ser oriental y él por ser hermano un de traidor. Desde aquellos días, ambos se habían llevado muy bien, quizá demasiado.

Era obvio, Aioria era la clase de sujeto del que cualquier chica con un poco de cordura podría fijarse. Era valiente, fuerte y con una nobleza que ningún caballero tenía; eso sumado a un cuerpo atlético y unos hermosos ojos azules. A Marín le había encantado todo él, aunque se veía limitada por su condición de amazona, un santo femenino que renunciaría a su feminidad para servir a Athena, su diosa.

Con el paso de los años, el sentimiento había crecido y, a pesar de sus deberes como maestra y guía de Seiya, no dejó ni un solo momento de pensar en su caballero. Con el paso de las batallas, ambos estuvieron al borde de la muerte más de una ocasión, y eso hacía pensar a Marín en que en cualquier momento podría morir y sin confesarle a Aioria lo que sentía por él.

Una noche, Marín paseaba por el Santuario. Se respiraba una relativa calma. Los caballeros de bronce habían derrotado a Poseidón, y con ello las batallas habían cesado por fin. Todos tomaban un descanso, mientras ella aprovechaba para pensar. Sólo pensar en lo único que le hacía olvidarse de todo. Se sentó junto a una columna y miró hacia el infinito cielo.

-Si pudiera ver tu rostro, sólo confirmaría que algo te sucede- dijo una voz masculina de pronto.

Marín volteó y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza; se trataba de la razón de sus cavilaciones- Ah, Aioria ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Estaba pensando… Tú sabes, estos tiempos de paz dejan mucho tiempo libre y uno empieza a pensar cosas- dijo con una sonrisa.

El caballero se sentó a su lado. Marín sintió que su corazón de nuevo se aceleraba. Si tan sólo él pudiera saber lo que le provocaba…

-¿Y en qué tanto piensas?- le preguntó Aioria.

-En nada en particular…- respondió- Me preguntaba, si ya no habrá más batallas, ¿cómo será la vida en adelante?

-Bueno, supongo que en algún momento sucederán más cosas y debemos estar alerta de cualquier alternación… -guardó unos momento silencio, suspiró y agregó- Aunque no me importaría permanecer así… Por mí, estaría bien si me quedaba aquí contigo el resto de mis días.

-Aioria, mi conversación no es tan amena como para entretenerte tanto tiempo- respondió simulando que a ella también le gustaría permanecer a su lado.

El caballero de Leo, guardó silencio, apretó su puño intentando sacar el valor que le había sobrado para enfrentarse a sus enemigos, y que ahora, que intentaba abrirle su corazón a una mujer, no encontraba.

-Marín…-tragó saliva, estaba nervioso- No me refiero a eso… claro, escucharte hablar es muy agradable. Pero yo quisiera…

-Aioria…

El aludido, se puso de pie, le dio la espalda e hizo un leve gruñido. No encontraba el valor suficiente para confesarse. – Marín… desde hace mucho yo…

Marín actuó haciendo caso a su corazón. Se quitó su máscara, se acercó a Aioria y le puso una mano en el hombro, su caballero volteó y la miró. No hacía falta que ninguno de los dos hablara, cuando el silencio era perfecto para que sus miradas dijeran todo. Sin ningún testigo, sus labios se encontraron.

Marín nunca había besado a un hombre, pero sentía como si su boca encajara perfectamente con la de Aioria. Sintió como éste la acomodaba entre sus brazos, y ella le rodeó el cuello con los suyos. Ojalá ese momento hubiese sido eterno, pero no lo fue y cuando ambos se separaron:

-Marín, te quiero… siempre lo he hecho- le susurró.

-Yo también, pero…

-Por favor, no me digas "pero"… No quiero arruinar este momento- sujetó entre sus manos el rostro de la chica- No puedo creer que algo tan hermoso tuviera que estar oculto tras esa horrible máscara. Y es más increíble que yo sea el primero en verlo…

La besó de nuevo, esta vez con más intensidad. Eso no incomodaba a Marín. Al contrario, ella comenzó a sentir que quería más de él. Ya no le bastaban sus labios.

-Aioria…- le dijo susurrando muy cerca de su boca- Quiero que seas el primero en otra cosa…- le confesó con la valentía que su corazón le demandaba.

El joven la besó de nuevo- Lo que tú desees.

La tomó de la mano y ambos se dirigieron a la cabaña de Marín. Cuando llegaron, continuaron su ritual de besos y caricias. Pronto sus ropas comenzaron a estorbarles y una a una fueron cayendo al suelo. No había prisas, ambos se exploraron suavemente hasta el más íntimo rincón. Marín de nuevo se sintió inexperta, pero Aioria le tuvo paciencia y la trató con ternura. Al final, ella convirtió el cuerpo de su amado caballero en un nuevo hogar; y él descubrió la más perfecta geografía en el cuerpo femenino de su acompañante.

-Marín, estoy convencido de que no quiero estar con otra mujer que no seas tú- le dijo mientras la respiración y el corazón de ambos se normalizaba.

-Aioria, yo pienso igual. Jamás habrá otro en mi vida…- le respondió mientras se acomodaba entre sus brazos.

-Sé lo que te preocupa, somos santos de Athena; y antes de que me digas "pero", te prometo que iré a hablar con ella y le diré que me conceda permiso de estar contigo.

-Aioria…- le dijo con una sonrisa. Al poco tiempo el sueño los venció. Estaba feliz de no pasar frío aquella noche, el cuerpo de su amado caballero le brindaba un apacible calor.

No supo cuánto pasó, pero de pronto se despertó. No sintió a Aioria a su lado y abrió los ojos para buscarlo. Lo encontró vistiéndose apresuradamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó.

-Lo siento Marín, pero estoy sintiendo unos cosmos muy poderosos en el Santuario.

Marín se concentró y percibió esos cosmos. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

\- Será mejor que vuelva mi posición en la casa de Leo y descubra de qué se trata- terminó de vestirse. Se acercó a ella y la besó - Regresaré pronto… No te preocupes- la besó de nuevo, sin sospechar que sería la última vez- Te amo…

Se marchó. Marín se quedó angustiada por él y por los cosmos que estaba sintiendo. Horas más tarde, descubriría que se trataba de la presencia de los difuntos santos dorados que regresaban bajo las órdenes de Hades.

No volvió a ver a Aioria. El valeroso y noble caballero de Leo murió ante el Muro de los Lamentos. Una parte de ella también murió con él. Guardó su recuerdo como lo más sagrado, para que la acompañara todo el tiempo y pudiera revivirlo en sus sueños. Se quedó con el tatuaje de sus besos y caricias de aquella primera y última vez. Porque él sería, su gran amor, el primero y el último.

**Fin**

_¡Uf! Este es uno de mis primeros fics en el fandom de SS y le reconozco que de esa "primera ola" es de mis favoritos. Me encanta la pareja y, aunque les doy un destino trágico, es bonito pensar que al menos tuvieron un momento juntos._

_Bueno, muchas gracias por su tiempo de lectura. Nos leemos pronto._


End file.
